L'effet boomerang
by watashi-no-hanashi
Summary: DBSK - YooSu La soirée a été mouvementé, Yoochun a mal au cœur ... XD le titre est un peu HS je sais


**Mal réveillé, Yoochun frotta ses paupières encore collées par la fatigue. Pas de maux de tête, pas de nausée, déjà un bon point. Les neurones en mode veille comme ils l'étaient toujours le matin, il végéta un bon moment, ne bougeant que pour étirer ses muscles endoloris. Quelle sale idée de s'endormir n'importe comment. Et bien sûr pas un seul dans cette satané baraque pour l'aider à se coucher correctement. Tss elle est bien belle l'amitié ! **

**Justement tandis qu'il médisait sur ses chers amis, Jaejoong quitta sa chambre dans laquelle il avait eu l'intelligence de se coucher après avoir fêté comme il se devait la réussite de leur single en sa compagnie. **

**Toujours un peu bougon comme à sa bonne habitude, il ignora le nouvel arrivant et opta pour la mise au clair de son esprit. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait du mal à tenir l'alcool, mais quand même au-delà du seuil de deux verres il avait toujours du mal à garder la tête froide. Bon ok, il devait l'avouer il était vraiment mauvais pour boire. Il n'empêche qu'il aimait ça, n'en déplaise à cette bande de moqueur qui l'accompagnait. **

**Et puis il n'était pas si mauvais buveur que ça ! Il n'avait pas perdu la mémoire. Enfin pas vraiment. Du moins il n'avait pas droit à ces gros trous noirs qui rendent les lendemains de soirée particulièrement effrayant. **

**Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il eut quelques réminiscence de sa soirée. Rien de très précis, si ce n'est quelques flash plus ou moins perturbants qu'il avait momentanément oublié.**

**Ses lèvres collées aux siennes, sa peau sous ses doigts … qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ? Au vu de ses derniers souvenirs, il avait effectivement trouvé le moyen d'embrasser Junsu … enfin plus exactement, un Junsu passablement éméché avait trouvé le moyen de l'embrasser et lui de se laisser faire.**

**Ouai, bon rien de bien grave, juste deux trois dérapages propres à toute soirée entre amis … **

…

… **D'accord, toutes les soirées entre amis ne finissaient heureusement pas en embrassades générales et plus si affinité, mais on ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'un petit échange labial terriblement sensuel comme celui qu'il avait eut était totalement exclu non plus. **

**Euuh il le supposait bien évidemment. Pour sa part, c'était bel à bien la première fois qu'une soirée tournait de cette manière. Avec Junsu de surcroit.**

**Par d'étranges automatismes totalement inconscients, sa main effleura ses lèvres sèches, ressentant encore le contact sensuel accompagné de flashs imagés. Son goût, sa texture, son souffle … tout avait été pour le moins agréable. **

**Son esprit lui repassa ce court échange en mode repeat, enflammant aussitôt son corps autant que son cœur, lui donnant le tournis. **

**Il sentait encore se doigts se faufilant sur ces hanches … ces lèvres pulpeuses qui glissaient dessinant sa mâchoire à coup de baisers volatiles. Son cœur s'accéléra furieusement, communiquant difficilement avec son cerveau assoupi. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ? **

**Les images de la veille plein la tête, il paniqua. Mais plus que la tournure des évènements, c'est celle de ses pensées qui l'inquiétait. C'était bien beau de malencontreusement se prêter au jeu d'un baiser alcoolisé, mais c'était sacrément différent d'en garder une image bleutée ornée de papillons multicolores, de lapins roses sautillants et de petits cœurs rougeoyants, le tout avec une sacrée envie de recommencer. **

**Plus il y pensait, plus son propre organe vital se faisait oppressant dans sa cage thoracique, ne manquant pas de faire remarquer sa présence comme il se devait. Puis ce n'était pas seulement la pensée de ce baiser qui l'échauffait, mais le pensée du jeune homme avec qui il l'avait partagé lui-même. **

**Il était bien contraint de s'avouer que ce n'était pas la première fois que le phénomène se présentait à lui, ni la première fois que son cœur s'affolait étrangement en présence de Junsu, mais jamais il n'avait été en proie à des évènements si déconcertant.**

**Une main sur son front, l'autre posée juste au-dessus de son estomac il chercha activement une solution appropriée à ce qu'il qualifiait comme son « nouveau problème », faisant abstraction de la porte qui s'ouvrait sur son hyung adoré. **

-Ça va toi ? **Demanda Jaejoong en voyant la tête de trois kilomètres de long de son ami au milieu des cadavres de boisson.**

-Non, **soupira Yoochun pensif. **

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? **S'inquiéta le jeune homme face à la mine dépitée que lui offrait son collègue. **

-J'ai mal au cœur.

-En même temps vu ce que tu sembles avoir descendu …

-Naaan j'ai vraiment mal au cœur, **reprit-il en posant sa main au niveau de sa poitrine gauche.**

-C'est ce que je dis. Quand on ne tient pas l'alcool, on ne boit pas.

-Nan mais t'es demeuré ou quoi ? Qui ne tient pas l'alcool ici ? Je parle d'amour là !** Le réprimanda Yoochun dans un éclat de voix qui les surpris tous deux.**

**Jaejoong resta un moment appuyé contre la table, attendant un développement à cette phrase on ne peut plus déplacée dans la bouche de Micky. Sans succès. Résigné et loin d'être vexé, il haussa les épaules et le laissa là, ne manquant pas de se démolir le pied dans les quelques résidus de déchets abandonné. Il étouffa un juron à leur attention et clopina jusqu'au frigo. Après cinq bonnes minutes de contemplation des étagères vides, il jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte de la chambre de Junsu, reporta son regard vers la réserve de nourriture inexistante puis referma la porte mécontent.  
><strong>

-Que fous notre dauphin ? Vu l'heure il devrait déjà être levé. En plus c'est son tour de faire les courses, ya plus rien à manger, s'il se dépêche pas on va mourir de faim aujourd'hui.

-Il doit être en train de cuver sa cuite d'hier … **suggéra Yoochun à son soulmate.**

-Junsu ? Tu rigoles ? Contrairement à toi il était sobre, **affirma-t-il sans le moindre doute.** Il n'a jamais touché ne serait-ce qu'une canette de bière depuis qu'ils se sont fait cette promesse avec Eunhyuk, **rappela Jaejoong à la mémoire défaillante de son ami. **Heureusement qu'il était là pour t'aider à marcher, sinon tu n'aurais certainement pas atteint ta chambre tout seul.

**Jaejoong ricana pour se moquer gentiment, comme il l'avait toujours fait entre eux, créant cette proximité si particulière. **

_**Sobre … promesse … aider … chambre …**_

**Ignorant la taquinerie, un à un les mots prirent place dans l'esprit de Micky pour reconstituer un semblant de sens à ses allégations particulièrement inattendues.**

**En effet, il avait oublié cette promesse de gosse entre les deux inséparables, ce qui n'était pas le cas des deux compères qui s'y tenaient avec autant de passion que de fierté. **

**Mais voilà qui changeait la donne. **

**S'il n'avait pas bu, alors Junsu l'avait embrassé tout en étant sobre. Logique mais fondamental. Parce que s'il était sobre, alors il était parfaitement conscient de son geste. S'il en était conscient, c'était que … que quoi d'ailleurs ? **

**Qu'il l'aimait ? Qu'il le désirait ? Qu'il jouait ? Qu'il plaisantait ? **

**À trop s'interroger, son mal de cœur le repris, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment si cela était dû à l'alcool ou au mélange joie-déception qu'il s'auto-provoquait. **

-Tu te poses trop de questions, **susurra une voix toute proche, trop proche. **

**Il fit un splendide bon qui lui retourna l'estomac autant que les petits mots avaient retournés son cœur. **

-Junsu.

-Lui-même, le grand, l'unique et le merveilleux, pour vous servir.

**La tête fort mal placée, Yoochun resta lobotomisé quelques minutes avant de subir l'assaut d'un fou-rire qui dérangea automatiquement sa tête jusqu'à lors peu douloureuse.**

-Ça t'apprendra à te moquer, **lança Junsu avec dédain.**

-Plus jamais … **jura peu discrètement le malade pour lui même, massant la zone sensible de ses tempes. Après tout, tant qu'il ne fait rien d'excentrique _oui, en ces circonstances, rire c'est excentrique_ tout allait pour le mieux. **

-Junsu, je t'annonce avec plaisir que tu dois faire les courses et que tu ferais bien de te bouger vite fait pour qu'on ne meurt pas de faim sous peu, **intervint Jaejoong, coupant court à leur brimades. **

-Naaaaan … pourquoi moiiiiiiii, **gémit ce dernier, se jetant sur la table l'air éploré. **

-Parce que c'est ton tour et que de toute façon, les autres sont tous hors service. Entre Yoochun qui mal au cœur, Yunho qui dit avoir besoin d'être réchauffé et Changmin qui m'a prévenu qu'il faisait la grève du lever …

**Junsu se permit de sourire à cette énumération, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de développer son idée, l'ainé reprit son discours.**

-Quant à moi pas question de me sacrifier, je l'ai déjà fait en début de semaine. Et puis je vois pas pourquoi je serai défavorisé d'être le seul à savoir boire correctement.

-Mais hyung, tu n'as quasiment pas bu pour une fois,** répliqua le petit dauphin sceptique.** Tu as dit que quelqu'un devait veiller sur les trois alcooliques qui avait déjà vidé leurs bouteilles et qu'on ne pouvait pas me faire confiance puisque même sobre, je suis « pire que quiconque en état d'ébriété », **dénonça-t-il pour se venger de cette attaque qu'il jugeait totalement calomnieuse. **

-Je comprends mieux maintenant,** laissa échapper Micky l'air pensif.** Moi qui commençait à croire que tu avais un don …

**Jaejoong ignora la remarque avec condescendance et se vengea de la dénonciation en rappelant au plaisantin qu'il devait toujours faire leurs achats et que samedi midi aidant, il ne manquerait pas de rencontrer plein de gentilles jeunes filles _cassiopeias ou non_ plus ou moins persistantes qui le freineraient dans son entreprise. Ajoutant avec perfidie qu'il n'en sortirait probablement pas indemne, ce qu'au fond, il appelait de ses souhaits. **

**Quelques grossièretés peu dissimulées résonnèrent dans la pièce. L'innocence si célèbre de Junsu en prit un coup. Que de vulgarité déplacée venant d'un si mignon visage, pensa Yoochun qui se corrigea rapidement, se souvenant que se « si mignon visage » cachait son amas de perversité. **

**Avec l'entrain d'un condamné à mort que l'on tirerait de son couloir, Xiah se décida à vêtir son équipement de circonstance pour accomplir son devoir, en fort sympathique colocataire qu'il était. **

**Vaguement ronchonnant, il se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain à la recherche du meilleur cadeau de la science médicale pour nos amis les stars, le masque blanc anti-contamination.**

**En temps normal, Junsu devait avouer qu'il aimait être reconnu par toutes ses fans prêtes à se damner pour un regard, mais accompagné de pizza pré-cuites, de sacs de légumes en tout genre et autre rouleaux de papier toilettes … on avait déjà vu plus glamour et en aucun cas il ne voulait que son image prenne un tel coup. **

**Dans sa quête au trésor au milieu des lotions de Yunho, des parfums de Jaejoong et lui-même, de la collection de shampoing de Changmin et du stock de médicament du groupe, il aperçu dans un recoin du miroir Yoochun qui l'observait depuis l'encadrement de la porte. **

-Me dit pas que c'est toi qui les as caché ? J'ai plein de jeux plus intéressant si c'est pour te divertir, plaisanta Junsu en se retournant.

-Je …

**Sorti brutalement de ses pensées, Yoochun ne se souvenait ni du pourquoi ni du comment de son arrivée dans la salle d'eau. Il fallait dire que Xiah ne l'y aidait pas beaucoup. **

**Fier de lui, le cadet repris ses recherches, cherchant désormais à forcer le tiroir interdit de Jaejoong. Les yeux de Micky le suivirent machinalement tandis qu'il reprenait ses esprits et qu'il rassemblait toute sa détermination pour régler les questions qui oppressaient ses neurones déjà maltraités. **

-Junsu ! **Interpela-t-il, plus brusquement qu'il ne le pensait, se faisant presque sursauter lui-même. **

**À l'entente de son prénom, le jeune homme se reconcentra sur son compagnon, cet air joueur fixement dépeint sur ses traits. **

-Yoochun !

**Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, prenant note de la moquerie qu'il décida d'oublier pour peut-être enfin réussir son entreprise. **

-Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé hier ? **Osa-t-il après de longues minutes de silence.**

**De nouvelles secondes de silence interminable s'écoulèrent sous le regard pesant de son interlocuteur. Ce jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne le brise de son ton chantant. **

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a commencé mon cher.

-Quoi ?

-Pas que je m'en plaigne, au contraire, mais le goût alcoolisé est plutôt déplaisant si tu veux tout savoir. Ah, faudrait que je demande à Eunhyuk si ça compte ça …** ajouta le jeune homme pour lui-même. **

**Longuement, Yoochun repassa l'information dans sa tête, le tout accompagné de retour sur image comme il les connaissait si bien depuis ce matin. Effectivement, c'était lui qui avait initié le premier échange. Non seulement Junsu s'était montré loin d'être offusqué, mais en plus il avait recommencé de son plein gré. Ceci expliquant les coupures fort à propos faites par sa mémoire quelques temps plus tôt. **

**Cela dit … les faits étaient une chose. Mais rêvait-il ou bien Junsu confirmait qu'il était plus que consentant ? Pire, qu'il aimait carrément ça ! Se pourrait-il que …**

**Dans un élan d'espoir et de courage provoqué par le cours de ses pensées, les mots lui échappèrent. **

-Junsu … je... je crois que je t'aime

-Moi aussi je crois que tu m'aimes.

-Quoi ? **Demanda automatiquement Micky, craignant avoir des troubles de l'audition fortement précipités. **

**Les notes douces et cristallines de son rire sonnèrent mélodieusement aux oreilles de Micky malgré la bizarrerie de la situation et de la réflexion. Encore trop sonné pour réfléchir, il ne su trop comment réagir.**

-J'ai dit que moi aussi je crois que tu m'aimes.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? **S'étonna Yoochun, a moitié persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une gigantesque farce. **

-Bien sûr, je suis pas encore gâteux,** reconfirma Junsu avec nonchalance. **

-Mais mais mais … les gens normaux sont censés être surpris ou content ou énervé, pas répondre quelque chose comme ça ! **S'exclama l'ainé encore en prise à des effets secondaires.**

-Oui mais je fais pas partie des gens normaux, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu m'aimes, **ajouta le petit dauphin sur le ton de l'évidence, un magnifique sourire irradiant son visage angélique. **

**Par pure taquinerie, il se délecta de cet air ahuri de son ami de toujours, avant de reprendre la parole, pas gêné le moins du monde. **

-Mais si tu veux tout savoir … je crois que c'est réciproque.

**À la révélation si douce, son cerveau se vida, incapable de fonctionner correctement pendant plusieurs minutes. Le choc passé, il fit un pas hésitant en direction du jeune homme qui l'arrêta aussitôt. Il fronça les sourcils et un sourire espiègle lui répondit. Approchant à son tour, Junsu s'arrêta tout prêt de lui et l'immobilisa. Le voyant tout à son contrôle, il se plu à le faire languir puis de sa bouche, il frôla sa tempe, son oreille, sa mâchoire, le rendant fébrile. Il suspendit ses actions, le butinant à peine de ses lèvres charnues. **

-Continue … **implora l'ainé en état second.**

-Si j'obéis, tu serais obligé de te soumettre à mes quatre volontés.

-M'en fiche,** souffla-t-il fébrile. **

**Minutieusement, les lèvres de Junsu s'approchèrent jusqu'à effleurer le jeune homme impatient face à lui. **

-Coool, tu es donc mon esclave. Première tache : faire les courses à ma place !

**Micky fronça le nez, certain de s'être fait avoir. **

-Je rigole, **le rassura-t-il, **mais tu m'accompagnes,** ajouta-t-il sans lui offrir une véritable marge de manœuvre. **

**Sans lui donner satisfaction, Junsu se détacha et attrapa sa main, le trainant derrière lui.**

**Yoochun soupira et emmêla leur doigts pour le suivre docilement jusqu'à la sortie. **

**Dans le couloir, il ne s'arrêta, interrompant la marche de son ami. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que l'ainé passait ses bras autour de ses hanches, son menton contre son épaule et enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux, glissant le long de sa nuque en une caresse aérienne. **

**Un petit rire chatouilleux gazouilla à ses oreilles, étirant ses lèvres contre sa peau. **

**Que ne ferait-il pas pour entendre son adorable rire de mammifère aquatique … pour son sourire … pour lui … **

**Une véritable drogue particulièrement addictive. La seule qu'il se promit de consommer pendant bien longtemps encore et sans la moindre modération. **


End file.
